1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article storing structures for a small boat including an article storing box for storing luggage in a hull with a lid body covering an opening of this article storing box from above.
2. Description of Background Art
Some small boats include an article storing box forward of the hull and a hood (lid) above the article storing box so as to be freely opened and closed. A front end part of this lid is connected to the main body via a hinge so as to be freely opened and closed, and a lock member is provided at a rear end part of the lid body. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-72678.
When opening the lid according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-72678, a locked state is released by operating the lock member of the rear end part, and then the rear end part is lifted upwardly about the hinge of the front end part.
The lid swings upward about the hinge, so that an opening of the article storing box opens. By opening the opening of the article storing box, it is possible to store luggage in the article storing box or to remove luggage therefrom.
When storing luggage in the article storing box or removing luggage from the article storing box, it is conceivable that the lid disposed above the opening gets in the way during the storing and removing operations of the luggage.
In order to prevent the lid from getting in the way during the storing and removing operations of the luggage, the lid needs to be opened sufficiently wide.
However, the lid is a member elongating in the front-rear direction of the hull. Accordingly, in order to open the opening of the article storing box in such a manner that the lid will not get in the way, the rear end part of the lid needs to be lifted upwardly high.
For this reason, the opening operation of the lid needs time and effort. Thus, there remains a room for improvement in this regard.